seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whore of Babylon
Whore of Babylon is the fighting style of Yonko Pythia. It focuses on the use of haki, and her devil fruit powers. Overview Whore of Babylon as a fighting style has 3 main parts: Pythia herself, her devil fruit hybridizing her and the devil fruit borne 7 Virtues, her snakes. The 7 Virtues Using her Devil Fruit Pythia created 6 snakes she keeps on herself tucked into her hair at all times. The snakes each possess roughly 95% of Pythia's own power when not in hybrid form meaning each snake is comparable in strenght to a sichibukai by their lonesome. While they possess 95% of Pythia's power a majority of it is focused on speed and power and not as much on defense, which is made up for by Pythia's usage of haki, making them strike harder and faster than Pythia normally does but be less durable by default. The snakes individually are incredibly strong but they also possess a telepathic link with each other and Pythia herself and as thus are able to channel her haki through themselves making them and Pythia even more deadly. Each of the 6 Virtue possess a different type of venom that they can secrete through their fangs: *'Blood of Chastity:' A Neurotoxin that completely paralyzes the target and compels them to tell only truths and answer any question. Not a combat toxin. *'Blood of Humility:' A Neurotoxin that strikes at the brain and completely destroys the person's memory leaving them susceptible to manipulation. Not a combat toxin. *'Blood of Temperance': A Neurotoxin that severely affects every system in the body causing them to function much worse providing a general downgrade to the enemy's power. Combat Toxin. *'Blood of Patience:' A Neurotoxin capable of activating the fight or flight mechanism in the body while inhibiting empathy and impulse control, causes people to go berserk. Combat Toxin. *'Blood of Charity': A mix of chemicals that promote cell regeneration, remove exhaustion and is packed with nutrients necessary for both, enabling for pseudo recovery and healing. *'Blood of Diligence': A mix of chemicals that can temporarily provide a truly immense boost to the person injected with it. Pythia uses it only on herself or her allies. Used as a last resort. The 7th Virtue The 7th virtue refers to any other snake Pythia creates for combat as an infinite source of ammo or weaponry. They possess virtually no speed or attacking power but are extremely durable and share a telepathic link to Pythia enabling her to imbue them with haki. They also posses their own venom: *'Blood of Kindness:' A mix of chemicals capable of enhancing or prolonging the effects of the other toxins. Hybridization As a long time user of her Devil Fruit and a master of Life Return Pythia has mastered the art of hybridization achieving a hybridization that provides her with all the benefits of a normal one but maintaining her preferred size and appearance. The only big thing of notice is that Pythia is capable of creating and removing a prehensile tail at will for a variety of maneuvers and attacks instead of turning her legs into a snake tail. Due to her own desire to not look like a Monster she however fights with it mostly hidden or not activated. Furthermore Pythia's nose and eyes are hybridized to have the benefits of both human and snake providing her with enhanced senses all around. Core The Fighting style is extremely focused on offense and movement, with a particular focus on long range attacks utilizing her snakes as bows, arrows, javelins and as traps. But while Pythia herself prefers the long range approach she is equally if not more deadly up close where her snakes can all attack simultaneously with her own strikes. In short Pythia is extremely dangerous at all ranges, with a special emphasis on close range. Named Techniques Movement TBA Long Range TBA Short Range TBA Category:Fighting Style